


The Winner Takes it All

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by a fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Two Alphas. One Fight. One Prize. One Omega.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner Takes it All

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kovoti (Combat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240453) by [the_heart_and_the_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain). 



  
After a deadly fight with another Alpha who wanted to claim Will for his own, Hannibal sat behind his desk, all beaten up and gently caressing the spot where Tobias stabbed him with the letter opener. In came Will Graham, look of pure concern evident on his face; and Jack Crawford, sensing that there was more to it between Hannibal and Will's doctor and patient relationship.  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by another amazing Hannigram fanfic.   
> Image credit to: [[❦](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/hannibal/gallery1/gallery.htm)]


End file.
